Operation Europe: Path to Victory/Commanders
Commanders are officers controlled by the player and their opponent in Operation Europe: Path to Victory. While a majority of these figures existed in real life, some are fictional characters taken from the television program Combat! and made playable. Officer Stats *'Duty' - An officer's assigned post. *'Leadership (LDR)' - An officer's ability to command armies or divisions. Bears a strong impact in battles. *'Charm (CHRM)' - An officer's overall charisma. A high amount makes it easier to motivate troops and ensures that requests to headquarters will be accepted. *'Experience' - An officer's current experience. This amount increases by 1 per battle victory. *'Infantry (INF)' - An officer's ability to lead infantry units. *'Artillery (ATRY)' - An officer's ability to lead artillery units. *'Tank' - An officer's ability to lead tank units. Officer Positions *'Army Commander (AC)' - Controlled by the player. Responsible for issuing commands in strategy and battle. Benefits most from leadership and charm traits. *'Chief of Operations (CO)' - One of two positions that support the commander. As the player's war strategist, they will dispense useful advice at times. Individuals with this role are primarily responsible for special forces operations. Benefits from high leadership. *'Chief of Intelligence (CI)' - Similar to chief of operations, except that this individual is more focused on gathering intelligence and handling air forces operations. *'Division Commander' - Players must assign four different officers to manage individual divisions. Each one should be selected based on their ability to lead a particular battalion. For instance, a commander with a strong affinity for tanks will be able to make perfect use of tank battalions in combat. Commander List France= Banaux (OEPV).png|Banaux Scenario: 1 Bauxdey (OEPV).png|Bauxdey Scenario: 1 Brogado (OEPV).png|Brogado Scenario: 1 Bruno (OEPV).png|Bruno Scenario: 1 Bunobichi (OEPV).png|Bunobichi Scenario: 1 Corap (OEPV).png|Corap Scenario: 1 De Gaulle (OEPV).png|De Gaulle Scenario: 1 La Fontaine (OEPV).png|La Fontaine Scenario: 1 Monet (OEPV).png|Monet Scenario: 1 Tassigny (OEPV).png|Tassigny Scenario: 1 |-|Russia= Chuicov (OEPV).png|Chuicov Scenario: 3, 6 Galanin (OEPV).png|Galanin Scenario: 3, 6 Katucov (OEPV).png|Katucov Scenario: 3, 6 Konev (OEPV).png|Konev Scenario: 3, 6 Popov (OEPV).png|Popov Scenario: 3, 6 Reitel (OEPV).png|Reitel Scenario: 3, 6 Rokossovsky (OEPV).png|Rokossovsky Scenario: 3, 6 Romanenko (OEPV).png|Romanenko Scenario: 3, 6 Rotmistrov (OEPV).png|Rotmistrov Scenario: 3, 6 Skripkin (OEPV).png|Skripkin Scenario: 3, 6 Vatutin (OEPV).png|Vatutin Scenario: 3, 6 Zhucov (OEPV).png|Zhucov Scenario: 3, 6 |-|Britain= Alexander (OEPV).png|Alexander Scenario: 2 Auchinleck (OEPV).png|Auchinleck Scenario: 2 Cambell (OEPV).png|Cambell Scenario: 2 Clay (OEPV).png|Clay Scenario: 2 Cunningham (OEPV).png|Cunningham Scenario: 2 Dempsey (OEPV).png|Dempsey Scenario: 4 Freybague (OEPV).png|Freybague Scenario: 2 Gale (OEPV).png|Gale Scenario: 4 Gort (OEPV).png|Gort Scenario: 2 Harding (OEPV).png|Harding Scenario: 2 Montgomery (OEPV).png|Montgomery Scenario: 2, 4 O'Connor (OEPV).png|O'Connor Scenario: 2 Pias (OEPV).png|Pias Scenario: 2 Wavell (OEPV).png|Wavell Scenario: 2 |-|America= Abrams (OEPV).png|Abrams Scenario: 4~5 Bradley (OEPV).png|Bradley Scenario: 4~5 Collins (OEPV).png|Collins Scenario: 4 Cota (OEPV).png|Cota Scenario: 5 Degar (OEPV).png|Degar Scenario: 5 Fuller (OEPV).png|Fuller Scenario: 5 Gavin (OEPV).png|Gavin Scenario: 4 Gilgres (OEPV).png|Gilgres Scenario: 5 Giraud (OEPV).png|Giraud Scenario: 4 Howie (OEPV).png|Howie Scenario: 4 McAuliffe (OEPV).png|McAuliffe Scenario: 5 Middleton (OEPV).png|Middleton Scenario: 5 Morris (OEPV).png|Morris Scenario: 5 Ottoway (OEPV).png|Ottoway Scenario: 4 Patton (OEPV).png|Patton Scenario: 4~5 Roberts (OEPV).png|Roberts Scenario: 5 Sanders (OEPV).png|Sanders Scenario: 5 Taylor (OEPV).png|Taylor Scenario: 4 |-|Germany= Arnim (OEPV).png|Arnim Scenario: 2 Bayerlein (OEPV).png|Bayerlein Scenario: 4~6 Bismarck (OEPV).png|Bismarck Scenario: 2 Busch (OEPV).png|Busch Scenario: 1 Dietrich (OEPV).png|Dietrich Scenario: 4~6 Guderian (OEPV).png|Guderian Scenario: 1, 3~5 Haus (OEPV).png|Haus Scenario: 1, 3 Hausser (OEPV).png|Hausser Scenario: 3~4 Heilmann (OEPV).png|Heilmann Scenario: 5 Heinrici (OEPV).png|Heinrici Scenario: 6 Heydte (OEPV).png|Heydte Scenario: 4~5 Hoth (OEPV).png|Hoth Scenario: 3 Kempf (OEPV).png|Kempf Scenario: 3 Kesselring (OEPV).png|Kesselring Scenario: 6 Klavel (OEPV).png|Klavel Scenario: 2 Kleist (OEPV).png|Kleist Scenario: 1, 3 Kluge (OEPV).png|Kluge Scenario: 1, 3~4 Kokott (OEPV).png|Kokott Scenario: 5 Kuechler (OEPV).png|Kuechler Scenario: 1 Lamke (OEPV).png|Lamke Scenario: 2 Lehr (OEPV).png|Lehr Scenario: 4, 6 List (OEPV).png|List Scenario: 1 Manstein (OEPV).png|Manstein Scenario: 1, 3, 5 Manteuffel (OEPV).png|Manteuffel Scenario: 4~5 Marcus (OEPV).png|Marcus Scenario: 2, 4 Nehring (OEPV).png|Nehring Scenario: 2, 3 Peiper (OEPV).png|Peiper Scenario: 3~6 Ravenstein (OEPV).png|Ravenstein Scenario: 2 Reichenau (OEPV).png|Reichenau Scenario: 1 Rommel (OEPV).png|Rommel Scenario: 2, 3~4 Rundstedt (OEPV).png|Rundstedt Scenario: 1, 3, 5 Schwepenberg (OEPV).png|Schwepenberg Scenario: 4 Silkow (OEPV).png|Silkow Scenario: 2 Skorzeny (OEPV).png|Skorzeny Scenario: 5~6 Stumme (OEPV).png|Stumme Scenario: 2 Tacchini (OEPV).png|Tacchini Scenario: 2 Thoma (OEPV).png|Thoma Scenario: 2 Tokopf (OEPV).png|Tokopf Scenario: 5~6 Wenck (OEPV).png|Wenck Scenario: 6 Miscellaneous Characters Eisenhower (OEPV).png|Eisenhower Halder (OEPV).png|Halder Hitler (OEPV).png|Hitler Smith (OEPV).png|Smith Stalin (OEPV).png|Stalin Vasilevsky (OEPV).png|Vasilevsky Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters